Behind the Eclipse: The Myth of Helios and Selene
by athenares
Summary: From that day forth the earth was consumed by the captivating shadows...the once cursed lovers are trying to get back into each other's arms. Told in myth way. HeliosxSelene. AthenAres Lifeline. Please review.


_Lost in the darkness_  
_Tried to find your way home_  
_I want to embrace you_  
_And never let you go_  
_Almost hope you're in heaven_  
_So no one can hurt your soul_  
_Living in agony_  
_Cause I just do not know_  
_Where you are_

~_Somewhere_, Within Temptation

* * *

Upon the war in heaven lay great danger for the titan Hyperion, for they were on the brink of imprisonment by whom they have known to be lesser gods, led by the son of Cronos and Rhea. Hyperion, afraid for the life of his dear son Helios who, at that time was still in the bloom of delighting how to toddle his first few steps, decided to leave the boy at the care of nymphs at a far away mountain. He was rather in tears for the trouble of parting his family, as he held Theia's hands, and their foreheads met, he heaved. The baby in Theia's arms reached for her father, and Hyperion, broken-hearted, held the baby in his hands and hid it upon the innards of Gaia, where she was to be taken cared for by the earth. The couple, along with the other titans, fervently joint hands upon their loss of their children, wishing them to be in the hands of safety, even though being freed from Tartarus would be impossible.

Years passed, and Helios has grown to be a fine young man with silky golden strips of hair and possessed skin fair as daylight. He often roamed the forests, which has likely become his home, in the hope of searching his parents and to satisfy the curiosity of his lonesomeness. He sought for a companion other than the nymphs who busied themselves with the spring and delighted in no other than nature. He was bored to the point of abandoning the spirits who took care of him in search of new belongings.

Until a day that he came across a stream to which he saw a pleasant light that shoot forth from the waters. He peered to see the commotion, and behind the criss-crossing twigs came the vision of the most beautiful being he has ever seen. She was forged with perfection, and he can see the lithe body beneath her silken robes. It was her routine to wash her dark almond hair at the edge of the spring which flowed from Gaia. She ran the crystalline water upon her hair but then was distracted at the sound of a broken twig behind. Only to her surprise that she has seen, for the first time, another creature which looked like her. Her silver eyes set upon his bright golden ones, and he was at the verge of emotions welling from within. She took steps to meet her half, and was amazed at the possibility of his existence, for all she knew was that she lived alone. As her fingers ran through his cheeks, she felt an everlasting pleasure with just feasting at the look of his eyes, and he cannot deny even in his thundering pulses that she was the companion whom he sought for.

At the mercy of days, they have fallen for an intoxicating passion burning with love for one another without knowing the real roots of their closeness. They cannot decipher what they were feeling, for all they can keep within their kisses was a longing, an inward emotion which drives them to be closer by the seconds. They lived with simple lives but with robust happiness. They lived in each others arms, impulsed by the strange love they inject to one another.

Their happiness, though, did not last as they had expected when Zeus learned of their existence. The mighty god, in his full valor and glory, never considered to welcome children of the fallen titans. Even at the urging of the other gods to spare them, Zeus didn't take the tryst well and looked for a valid alibi to bring punishment upon the children of Hyperion. Although married to his sister Hera, Zeus reasoned that love between blood compact is a taboo, therefore brought forth upon them a curse to never be able to meet nor touch each other. This was made possible by transforming each into opposing elements: Helios, the fire; and Selene, the ice. Zeus fixed them upon the heavens so cunningly that they were made to chase each other without giving them a chance to touch.

Before they were stationed at the sky for the curse to take effect, the lovers gathered the gravity enough to let them see each other close for the last time. Selene cupped Helios' cheek with her icy hand. Though she cannot melt, she felt her palm burn at his skin. He, on the other hand, endured the pain of her stinging touch so as to wipe the tear from her eye. Once more their hearts kissed, and in his flaming arms Selene plunged, letting his touch chaff her skin, making the moon scarred with burnt spots. Their last event of love casted a shadow upon the earth. A shadow so dark yet beautiful. A shadow that crept upon their intimacy. And ever since then they vowed to see each other in the overpowering darkness for once a while.

From that day forth whenever Gaia was consumed by the captivating eclipse, the mortals knew that the once cursed lovers are trying to get back into each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome =)

_**~AthenAres~**_


End file.
